staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2009
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Budzik - Oko i światło 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja nie chcę być chora, odc. 21 (I don't want a cold); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Brombelkowa zupa Georginy, odc. 17 (The Story of Georginas Bumbleberry Soup, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Lepkie palce, odc. 14 (Foreign Exchange // Sticky fingers, ep. 14); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - X Światowy Zjazd Lidzian; cykl reportaży 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1360; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1748 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 82; teleturniej 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Sancho i jego opiekunka cz. 1; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ksiądz Jerzy Popiełuszko - 25. rocznica śmierci Księdza Jerzego; reportaż 15:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4535 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4750); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1749 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1361; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1884; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1979) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Animowane bajki świata - Złota jabłoń kraj prod.Holandia (2000) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Rzym s. II - odc. 3 (Rome s. II, ep. 3 These Being The Words Of Marcus Tullius Cicero); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:20 Teatr Telewizji - Pielgrzymi - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny 23:00 Głosy z zaświatów odc.1; serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:55 Głosy z zaświatów odc.2 (Talking to Heaven ep. 2); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:40 Kojak seria 3 - Zwrot pieniędzy gwarantowany; serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:35 Kojak seria 3 - Wigilijny wieczór; serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:20 Notacje - ks. dr Jan Sikorski. Ks. Jerzy Popiełuszko; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Przystanek edukacja 07:05 Skarby przeszłości - Rozdroże - odc. 11 (odc. 11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 41/52 Pamiętaj o Roscoe (Radio Free Roscoe ep. We'll Always Have Roscoe); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 140 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 3/34 (My Family Season1, Episode 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:30 Cogito - Twórcy naszej tradycji - Kronikarz. Rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie; cykl dokumentalny 12:30 Cogito - Ogród Barbarzyńcy - (3) IL Duomo; film dokumentalny 13:00 Cogito - Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.9; serial dokumentalny TVP 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:50 Magnum - odc. 162 (ost.) Czas rozstrzygnięć, część 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 8 Resolutions (2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1988) 14:45 Tak to leciało! - (50); teleturniej 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 380 Zawód na całe życie; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 21/147 (MASH (J 321 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 129; teleturniej 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070 Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 5 - również w TVP HD; teleturniej 19:35 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach - (9) Leszek Kołakowski "O maskach" 19:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Czerwone jabłko" (Jean Follain) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 322 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 689; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 444 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Alibi na poniedziałek - Sąsiadka doskonała - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:00 Z bliska i z daleka - Podejrzane społeczeństwo; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:24 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Wokół nas 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 08:50 Spięcie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Bądź zdrów Odcinek: 64 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 18:00 Wokół nas 18:05 Paragon 18:20 Zapiski łazęgi 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:52 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:03 Siostra Emmanuelle - wyjątkowa kobieta; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Alain Dhenaut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:19 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:12 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:22 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:17 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:22 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (118) - serial komediowy, USA 08.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (119) - serial komediowy, USA 09.00 Jak oni śpiewają 6 - rozr. 11.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (109) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Samo życie (1338) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (234): Straszliwa świadomość przemijania - serial komediowy, Polska 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (120) - serial komediowy, USA 13.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (121) - serial komediowy, USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (968) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Ostry dyżur 10 (102) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (110): Podwójne życie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.00 Świat według KiepskIch (304) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.30 Świat według Kiepskich (305) - serial kom., Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (969) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1339) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Megahit: Czarny świt - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 21.55 Polsat Boxing Night - news 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.10 Antwone Asher - dramat, USA 2002 00.45 Prawo miasta (13) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.45 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.45 Zakazana kalIIera 04.15 Tajemnice losu left|thumb|79x79px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.00 Granie na śniadanie 08.00 Brzydula (188) - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.35 Salon gry 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Taniec z gwiazdami 10 - rozr. 14.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata - cykl dokumentalny 15.00 Agenci NCIS 3 (22/24) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (189) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1170) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.45 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show 9 - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Nie z tego świata 3 (10/16) - serial SF, USA 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.40 Nocne granie 03.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.55 Nic straconeog - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 04.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (74) - serial obyczajbwy, Meksyk 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (101) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (35) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Strażnik Teksasu (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (36) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (102) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 21.00 W szale żerowania: Rekin - film dokumentalny 22.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.00 Mała czarna - talk show 01.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 02.00 Iron Maiden: Death on the Road - koncert 03.20 Yes: Live in Amsterdam - koncert 04.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Habemus Papam; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata odc.7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Ucieczka z raju; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 674; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - W.Malajkat, P.Polk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Bezprawie w Chyrowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - Isalo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Ksiądz Jerzy Popiełuszko - 25. rocznica śmierci Księdza Jerzego; STEREO 18:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 1 - Jak Leszczynka znalazła przyjaciół; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z archiwum IPN - Karaś; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 1 - Jak Leszczynka znalazła przyjaciół; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Karaś; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - serial "Przystań"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12